


The Rarest of Cuddles

by ZoeTheNormalBeing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Along with the rest of the team but they aren't in this, Author doesn't know how to Cuddle so this is probably innacurate, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Like you'll get sick to your stomach fluff, M/M, No Angst, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, best team, klance, like none at all, pidge and hunk are the best, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeTheNormalBeing/pseuds/ZoeTheNormalBeing
Summary: When Lance is tired and stressed after a long, boring political meeting, his boyfriend comes to the rescue.





	The Rarest of Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr (just-another-voltron-account) and was a suggestion/request or whatever from someone on instagram. They kinda just asked someone to write fluffy, cuddly Klance and I took the offer. I enjoyed this a lot!

Lance groaned as his head hit the pillow on his relatively giant bed. When Keith walked out of the bathroom and his eyes landed on the Cuban boy, he sighed and softly smiled.

"Bad mission?" He asked, seeing the tension in Lance, something that he rarely showed.

Lance just groaned louder, confirming his theory.

Keith walked over to the bed after discarding the shirt he had previously been folding before sitting next to the cute blue-eyed boy.

"Want to talk about it?" Keith asked.

Lance sighed before sitting up and leaning against the headboard, still obviously bothered.

"Well, I think you know how it is with all the diplomats there. They don't care about the liberation of galra-controlled planets, or helping the coalition, and they certainly don't pay attention to a paladin of Voltron, because apparently the economy of space-corn, something no one on the planet cares about or eats, is going down." He huffs out a hysterical laugh. "Corn, Keith!"

Keith winces in sympathy.

"I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lance just stares at him with a sort of guilty look of want on his face. Keith blinks in confusion, before Lance gives in and sighs.

"I… wouldn't mi…" Lance mumbles, and Keith doesn't catch the end of it.

"Lance, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Keith asks, being careful to keep his voice soft. 

Lance just looks at Keith with puppy-dog eyes, praying he'll figure it out. Keith just gets more and more guilty for not understanding, especially when Lance starts to pout. When that happens, Keith rushes forward and hugs him, because no, Lance should never look like that.

When Lance sighs in relief and melts into the hug, Keith realized he wanted to cuddle. _'Oh my god,'_ Keith thought, '_he's so adorable. I can't believe he was so embarrassed about cuddling, especially when he has such a big family.'_

But, when Keith thinks back, he realizes he only know a few ways to cuddle, and the best one just might be the most embarrassing for Lance. This, perhaps, may be why they haven't cuddled before. As much as Keith wants to save Lance's pride, he also wants him to be comfortable, so he starts shifting around.

Lance makes a sound of confusion and backs away from the hug, tilting his head like a puppy, and Keith has to try with his whole being not to coo. However, this doesn't stop him from quietly laughing.

"What's so funny, Mullet?" Lance asks.

Keith nearly groans at the old nickname, but the fact that Lance's voice is so gentle and kind stops that sound in its tracks.

"Nothing," Keith says just as gentle, with a slight smirk across his lips.

Before Lance gets to question anymore, however, he's being taken down to the bed with Keith's full weight, and he yelps in surprise. 

"Keith!" He yells out, as he's pulled against Keith's chest. 

A gloved hand is resting over Lance's stomach while the other is under a pillow. Warm breath is against the back of his neck, and he nearly shivers, but not from the cold of the room. It's kind of sad, but Keith and Lance haven't gotten too (physically) close. Other than a few chaste kisses, they don't touch too much. Yeah, they share a room, but there's something the team doesn't know: They've never actually shared a bed. One of them secretly uses the pull-out bed from under the main one, and they swap every night. They want the team to think they're happy (and of course, they are), but they would feel kind of guilty if they had been dating for a year and didn't even pop into the others room on occasion. So, to hold up the facade of an… intimate relationship, they 'shared' a bed.

Don't get them wrong, they're happy, just are scared to move too fast. They're fighting in the middle of a war, and everything seems to go by so fast, so having something at such a slow pace is refreshing. Keith and Lance are just scared the team won't see it that way.

But here, now, with Keith's steady rise and fall of his chest against Lance's back, he couldn't care less. When Lance thought more about it, he doubted Keith did either.

Lance sighed and relaxed against Keith, their breathing falling into perfect sync. Lance had never felt more peaceful in his life.

Keith smiled, tickling the back of Lance's neck with the movement. Lance giggled softly, nuzzling further back into Keith's embrace. 

Being an older-middle child in a big family had Lance being the big spoon more often than not when cuddling, so being held so tight in someone's embrace like this was extremely warm and comforting. 

Keith had never cuddled anyone before, and didn't even understand the difference between the roles, so he didn't really care. He thought that maybe Lance being enveloped in a hug would comfort him more, so he went with that choice of action. Based off of how Lance reacted, Keith is proud of himself for picking this particular position. 

"Thank you, babe," Lance mumbled before passing out, and Keith stiffened. Pet names had never really… been a thing between them. On top of that, Keith didn't know what to do around another sleeping being, so he just stayed still, before he finally relaxed and fell asleep, still holding onto Lance.

♡  
♡  
♡

Pidge and Hunk looked at the security camera on Keith and Lance's room. Once they realized they weren't ever going to do anything dirty, they took pleasure in seeing their friends happy. The entire team knew about their weird arrangement, but kept it to themselves, because they deserve happiness and they were scared that if someone let them know the team knew, the couple would freak out.

"Huh," Pidge said. "Never thought that that would be how they would fall asleep next to each other." 

Hunk smiled at his friends.

"I'm just glad they're happy."

Pidge rolled their eyes affectionately before working on an A.I. project they had previously been working on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! And that it was accurate... I've never cuddled anyone before so it was a shot in the dark, if I'm being honest. The only reference I had was fanfiction, lol. 
> 
> Feel free to check out my Tumblr for headcanons and stuff (small warning: it's teen rated, not PG like this fanfic. It's just 'cause of swearing, but this was so fluffy I physically couldn't make them swear) at [just-another-voltron-account](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/just-another-voltron-account).


End file.
